


Sun-Kissed

by ussgallifrey221b



Series: To Build a Home [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Parenthood, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey221b/pseuds/ussgallifrey221b
Summary: The days of summer pass by with grass-stained knees and sticky little fingers. And a very tanned husband who is in desperate need of a shower.





	Sun-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped and I wrote more for the series.

Summertime at the house was usually filled with sticky bodies and the sweet tang of lemonade. The kids would run outside until the sun was too hot on their necks, seeking refuge on the cool living room floor with bright smiles and tanned skin. You savored these days - these quickly passing days. Sometimes longing for a rain shower when the heat index inched into the 100s but enjoying it still. The sun-kissed skin, the dye from too many popsicles lingering around their little mouths, warm bodies retelling their adventures of the day like a blanket of stars above you.

As you sort through the usual laundry piles: the blood-stained and torn tactical wear mixing with the jam-specked and grass-stained clothes and the blown-out onesies. You seriously had to stop buying white clothes for the kids, that was just a fact. It had taken a good deal of searching for a detergent that would be powerful enough, but also gentle enough for the baby sensitive skin of the kids. With the second load of the day going in the washer and the first tumbling around in the dryer, you move to the kitchen.

The sweat sticking to your neck, even with your hair up. In a tank top and a stolen pair of your husband's gym shorts, you lean against the cool counter with your head down. At least the house had air conditioning. But the kids were just down to diapers and undies for their naps anyway. They'd probably want to play in the sprinkler later. You really didn't want to move at all.

And as much as you loved holding them, it was just too hot for the regular cuddles and hugs and  _ sit momma lap, please! _ If only they could all just swim, then maybe you'd be willing to go down to the community pool. But even then, it would be packed to the brim on a day like this. It was a day for cold ice cream, cannonball dives, and  _ not moving a muscle. _

But as your poor husband walks through the front door: glistening with sweat and tanned beyond belief, hair sopping wet and clinging to his forehead, bits of grass clippings stuck to his legs and the smell of it following him in - your tune changes. Bucky walks over to you with heavy feet, pushing a hand up to move the bangs from his face.

"I need a shower."

"Mmm," you push off from the counter, moving to stand in front of him with a quirk of your mouth, "You look delicious."

He squints, blue eyes bright against hot skin, "I feel gross and sweaty."

You cock your head playfully, gaze running down the plains of his abdominal muscles - having forgone his shirt early into mowing the lawn. "Attractiveness is subject to opinion. And my opinion is that you look good," You punctuate the last three words by gently tugging on the waistband of his shorts.

"Babe," he pushes gently against you, "I want to clean off."

Placing determined hands back on his shorts, "And I want  _ you _ ."

Bucky's face screws up, "I'm disgustingly warm and I want a shower,  _ now _ ." Another tug, fingers locking through his belt loops. He laughs, helpless, "What's got you so pent up, baby girl?"

" _ You _ , walking in here looking so fine."

He leans back, eyes rolling, smile starting to stretch, " _ Babe _ ." Pulling his head level to look at the sultry look in your eyes, the blush on your cheeks. He finally drapes his arms around your waist, fingers easily locking together against your ass. You give a slight flinch at the hot metal of his left arm and he quickly pulls it further to the side. "One day, we're getting a house without a yard."

You pout, "The kids would be devastated."

"I meant when the kids are out of the nest. Just you and me," he nudges his head closer, dropping a wet kiss to your collarbone.

"Oh, yeah?" Hands circle around his sweaty neck.

Bucky hums in reply, "Little place, just like we used to have. You ever been to Paris? I'll take you there, baby. Or anywhere you want. Hell, I'll live in Jersey if you want to."

Your laugh is warm and bubbles right out with a shake of your head, "No you wouldn't."

He pretends to think about it, before ultimately shaking his head with a grin, "Yeah, I couldn't. But anywhere else - you say the word, we'll go there."

"Sounds nice. But, I still want you now."

He leans in for a sticky kiss, mouth warm on your lips, a string of saliva between you, "And I want a shower."

Reluctantly, you untangle from the embrace and let him pull away. Before he's able to head down the hall to the downstairs bathroom, you call out, "Istanbul?"

Bucky turns with a smile on his lips, "Sure, baby. I'll fuck your pretty little brains out in Istanbul."

You groan, leaning back against the counter. "I'm glad you think my brains are pretty," You force yourself to look back at him. "How about tonight, in our bedroom though?"

He strides back towards you, hands settling on either side of the countertop - locking you in, "If the kids are down and we're both still conscious, then I'll fuck your pretty little brains out in our bedroom."

Leaning forward, his lips press against yours, a knee lazily rolling up against your crotch. Head tilting to the side to sweep a warm tongue against sun-soaked lips. A breathy moan as a hand tugs on your ponytail, exposing your neck for a rough bite. He sucks a pleasureful mark onto your sticky sensitive skin. You want to pull him in closer, but he's already backing away. Grinning madly.

"I'll mark it down in my schedule then," you mutter breathlessly. He laughs, heading back to the bathroom, but not before you land a hard smack on his butt. A smile of your own spreading on your face as you figure out your game plan for a successful bedtime. He wasn't getting off that easy, not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Tumblr](http://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com).
> 
> Does this need a follow-up? I think it needs a follow-up.


End file.
